1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recreational mat that is floatable and foldable.
2. Description of Related Art
The relevant art of interest describes various swim floats and mattresses. The relevant art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
Inflatable swim floats are known in the art. However, inflatable floats are prone to puncture, thus rendering them useless for their intended purpose. Inflatable floats are also often bulky and awkward to store when void of air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,907, issued on Apr. 7, 1987, to Bradley R. Haugaard describes a cloth covered folding recreation chair-pad which may be folded out into a flat pad and folded up into a luggage piece with a carrying handle by hook and loop patches. The chair-pad is formed from three closed compartments and a covered extension. Each compartment is secured by three doubled cloth hinges and grommets. The first end compartment has a foam pad and the other two compartments contain a foam pad and a plywood backing sheet. The plywood backed compartments form an A-frame structure. The chair-pad is distinguishable for its cloth covered non-floating structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,395, issued on May 24, 1994, to Peter A. Ciolino describes an aquatic rehabilitation platform for patients to support them in a fixed position in water. The platform is formed from three sections. The upper section is elevated and may have two side straps or attachable pontoons of gas-filled polymers. The seat section has strapping flaps for the legs. Between the upper section and the seat section, a lumbrosacral support pad is positioned. The lower section is bent downwards to form a reclining chair. The aquatic platform is distinguishable for its limited inflexible structure with restraining straps and pontoons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,292, issued on Nov. 30, 1993, to Raymond R. Underell describes a foldable rectangular cloth lounge cushion having four square sections separated by cloth hinges. Two cushions on one end have plywood centers sandwiched between foam material which is fused to the cloth cover. These rigid sections form a seatback. Between the second and third sections, a cloth carrying strap is attached to form a folded condition of the lounge cushion for carrying or storage. The lounge cushion is distinguishable for its non-floating structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,473, issued on Jun. 30, 1981, to Jean B. Poirier describes a floating mattress constructed of a plurality of light-weight, relatively rigid, buoyant blocks of substantially equal length. The blocks are held in side-by-side spaced relation by an outer skin. The longitudinal edges of the blocks may be beveled so as to allow ease of rolling and folding of the mattress. Finally, a handle may be attached to one or both of the ends of the mattress. The mattress is distinguishable because the plurality of blocks are excessive in numbering at least 12 blocks and up to 15 blocks and could not possibly be used as a floating chair as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,851, issued on May 5, 1987, to John K. Foster shows a swim float either rectangular or fish-shaped and constructed of a plurality (3 or 4) of hinged sections with an aperture on one end for a handle. Two core blocks of each section are hingedly interconnected by upper and lower flexible layers. The sidewalls of adjacent sections are bevelled so that the skin of a user will not be pinched therebetween. The swim float is distinguishable for its required hinging structure of two core blocks per section.
German Patent Publication No. DE 3321-413A, published Dec. 12, 1984, for Paul Kusenberg describes a floating life-saving sled for waterborne casualties having a two-part body support hinged to a headrest to either swing apart or be lockable together. The outside edges of the headrest and swingable sections have floating fenders. A centered handle and a pair of towing eyes are provided on the headrest, and a pair of handles are provided at the ends of the swingable sections. The publication is distinguishable for its significant structural differences from the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.